


The Dismal Side Of Things

by Stagcore



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Trauma, Emotional Hurt, Episode: s02e13 Those of Demon Blood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: s02e13 Those of Demon Blood, Sad Magnus, Trauma, Vulnerable Magnus Bane, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 21:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16961502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stagcore/pseuds/Stagcore
Summary: Teeny Tiny little story i wrote when watching 2x13. Magnus is by far my favourite character so I figured that I'd post this whump ficKudos and comments are greatly appreciated.





	The Dismal Side Of Things

The room is desperately silent as the door slams shut behind Alec. Like it is holding its breath for the inevitable breakdown that is going to happen.

It is quiet, and Magnus Bane is alone

Again.

Taking a shaky breath, Magnus walks into the threshold of his apartment and gazes at the bookshelves that hold centuries worth of information, written in a long dead language. Outside the world turns as normally. Holding his breath, Magnus can hear the traffic and the faint sound of pigeons cooing. The bottles of potions and brews that stand solemnly on the shelf like soldiers watch as Magnus clenches his fists. His maroon painted nails cut into the palm of his hand and red and orange swirls of magic gathered around his fingers.

He knew this was going to happen eventually. This was the straw that broke the camels back.

Releasing his hands he shoved his fists down towards the ground. Anger bubbling and churning in his veins, making him feel sick. The magic blows a bulb out of its socket but Magnus can't find it in him to care. Not when his whole world was coming down around him

Repeating what Alec had said, the warlock blinks back tears as he shoves his hands down again. The picture frame of him and Alec falls off of the desk and Magnus sighs, in defeat. He moves to pick it up when the glass catches his eye. Cradling it in his hands, Magnus looks at the picture again. They're both on the beach, the soft waves behind them soothing the sand. Smoothing it off until it's perfect.

He does it without meaning to. The glass slices evenly through his palm and he welcomes the distraction. There's blood littering the glass shard and sure enough a ruby red drop splashes and makes its home on the picture. Dotting Alec out of it.

The room is quiet as he watches the blood on his palm pool in the centre, like a spring of water.

Something in the back of his mind tells him that this is stupid. He decides that it sounds like Ragnor. After all, he was the one with the brains between the two.

Leaving the glass alone, Magnus curled up on the couch and pulled the blanket over himself as he let the trauma and pain that he had endured the last week consume him. Letting his Glamour down, he rubbed at his eyes, smearing his eye-shadow. He was too exhausted to care.


End file.
